


The Act Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Suzanne and Carlie get together.RP Fic.





	The Act Of Love

Suzanne had parked the car inches from her front door, moving to let both herself and Carlie in before shutting and locking the door, moving to softly, sweetly kiss Carlie. 

"I've wanted to... do that for so long."

Carlie murred and smiled.

"And I have wanted you to do it for just as long..."

"Then why didn't you speak to me?"

"Because you needed to build your confidence sweetling..."

"I'm not the one who kept blushing every time they passed by..."

"Not from shyness though hun...but because of all the dirty thoughts I was having about you."

"Care to share?"

Suzanne asked softly, moving to kick her shoes off and hang up her coat and bag. Carlie smiled.

"I'd rather show..."

She cooed. 

"Pick your place."

Suzanne shrugged. Carlie smiled and kissed her.

"Here....for now."

Suzanne smiled even as she kissed back. 

"Sounds... promising."

Carlie murred and kept kissing her hands softly roaming Suzanne's body. Suzanne soon began to almost purr. Carlie murred and concentrated on finding her 'turn on spots' with her fingers. Carlie's fingers found the underside of her breasts and Suzanne let out a surprised squeak, arching into her a little. Carlie smiled.

"Hmmmm what a lovely sound.... let’s see if anywhere else on your body produces such lovely sounds."

Her hands kept on moving. Suzanne remained silent until Carlie's fingers found her collarbones, her mew soft, almost weak. Carlie murred.

"Oh sweetie..."

She murred and lent forward and kissed the collarbone. Suzanne purred softly, obviously trusting. Carlie and her nimble fingers began undoing Suzanne's clothes. Suzanne mewled softly. Carlie smiled and her fingers continued to dart this way and that way...gliding all over the now bared flesh of Suzanne. Suzanne continued to mew. Carlie smiled.

"What should I do with you??"

She murred. 

"Well, that's up to you?"

Carlie smiled.

"Yes...it is..."

She purred and took Suzanne by the hand.

"Which way to your back garden sweet stuff?"

"Straight through the kitchen."

Carlie smiled and took Suzanne out into her own back garden.

"Lay down my sweet...."

She purred. Suzanne slowly did so, blushing richly. Carlie purred and knelt down. She gently parted Suzanne's legs and then dipped down and began to gently lap at her clit. Suzanne soon murred softly. Carlie purred and licked a bit harder. Suzanne began to pant softly. Carlie upped her pace and force again. Suzanne began to mewl, clearly close. 

"Come for me my sweet darling."

Carlie said before she licked even deeper. Suzanne soon cried out and came.


End file.
